My Darkside
by MzFangtastic
Summary: AU: Wendy was always the one to play it safe, do what she was told. And that included staying away from the mysterious and charming Peter Pan. But how do you stay away from the one person that understands? (Darling Pan)
1. Chapter 1

They never listened to her. Even with all the years and experience Wendy had on them, John and Michael never seemed to listen to her. She told them specifically to wait for her so they could all walk home together. Did they? No. Instead Wendy found herself wondering around Storybrooke High desperately searching for her little brothers. "John? Michael? Where are you two?" Wendy wondered growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Looking for someone?" Wendy froze in her tracks. She knew that voice. She'd been warned about that voice. Grace told her that the owner of this voice was not to be trusted. Still, she was curious. And not afraid of him like everyone else seemed to be.

"As a matter of fact, yes. My brothers were supposed to meet me after school. Instead they've taken it upon themselves to go God knows where," Wendy said throwing her hands up in exasperation and turning to face him. Peter Pan. Wendy had no idea if that was his real name, but given hers was Wendy Darling, she'd never really dwelled on it. He stood towering over her, green eyes alit and a smirk on his face.

"I could help you look if you want," he offered leaning against the lockers.

"And why would you do that?" Wendy demanded defiantly.

"Because as... _Amusing _as it is to watch you scurry around like a concerned mother, I must admit I do feel a stab of pity for you," he explained, his trademark smirk still plastered on.

"I don't need your pity nor your help," Wendy shot back growing more and more irritated. Who did this boy think he was? To make it seem like she was in desperate need of his help? She could manage just fine on her own. And that _stupid _condescending smirk of his!

"You seem to be studying me rather intensely, Darling. Distracted?" Distracted? By him? As if! And how did he know her last name?

"If you're done being a condescending jerk, I really do need to find my brothers," Wendy said walking off.

"What if I know where they are?" Peter asked matching her pace in such quickness and effortlessness, Wendy almost crashed in to him.

"So where are they then?" Wendy demanded, tiring quickly of Peter and his games.

"Patience, Darling. We'll find them soon enough." Wendy wanted to scream. Or throw something -whatever came first. But she really did need to find the boys and get home. So she just sighed instead.

"Lead the way," she muttered tersely.

"Is that anyway to ask for help? I thought your parents taught you better than that," Peter said from behind her. He was a little too close for comfort, but Wendy opted to just ignore that and turned around.

"Will you please help me find my brothers?" she asked looking up at him. His eyes were an even more intense green up close, and they way he was smirking at her was maddeningly unnerving.

"That's more like it. But seeing as they're coming this way we'll have to continue our little game another time. Later, _Darling," _he said smirking and walking off.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking all over for you!" Wendy demanded when her brothers rounded the corner.

"We could say the same to you. What were you doing with Pan?" John asked suspiciously.

"Looking for you two! And you don't get to question me about my whereabouts. I told you to meet me and you didn't."

"We do when you're hanging around people like him. He's bad news, Wendy," Michael warned.

"Don't tell me who I can can't hang out with. Now can we please go home? I've got a ton of work to do," Wendy pointed out heading towards the door.

"Fine. Just stay away from Pan okay?" John cautioned.

"Fine."

This was met with a collective "Good." from her brothers. Wendy rolled her eyes inwardly and the three Darling children made their way home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Wendy announced opening the door and immediately moving to take off her shoes. John and Michael walked in after her and followed suit.

"What on earth took you so long?" Mrs. Darling inquired walking out of the kitchen. Her face and apron were stained with flour which Wendy knew to mean she was making dessert.

"Wendy was flirting with Peter Pan," Michael said flopping down on the couch.

"I was not!" Wendy protested coloring violently.

"I should hope not. That boy is nothing but trouble," Mrs. Darling said sternly before giving Wendy a floury kiss on the forehead.

"I know, Mother. He was just trying to help me find John and Michael," Wendy explained.

"Find them? Where were you?" Mrs. Darling asked eyeing the boys suspiciously. There was a knock at the door and Wendy took the opportunity to spare herself he brothers' elaborate excuses. She opened the door to see Henry Mills.

"Hi Henry. Ready to get to work?" she asked letting him in. Henry's dad was a close friend of the family, so naturally Wendy couldn't say no when they'd asked if she could help Henry with his homework once a week. She'd soon discovered that Henry didn't really need help just an escape from his birth mother and adoptive mother's bickering. Still, she was happy to help.

"Always. Hi Mrs. Darling! Hi John! Hi Michael!" he said waving to everyone. Wendy waited for everyone to exchange pleasantries before ushering Henry to the backyard where they did homework when it was warm.

"How was school?" she asked once they were sitting down.

"It was okay," Henry said shrugging.

"How are your parents? " Wendy asked and then clarified, "All three of them, I mean."

"They're okay I guess. My moms are still having trouble deciding how to handle this whole custody thing."

"I hope they figure it out soon," Wendy said, and she did. For Henry's sake. It wasn't right for an eleven year old to carry so much weight on his shoulders.

"They will. I've tried to convince my Dad to mediate, but he says there's no use getting in the middle of two mothers, especially two as stubborn as them." Wendy could only imagine how that must be. Emma Swan and Regina Mills were arguably the two most stubborn people in all of Storybrooke.

"Do you need help with anything?" Wendy asked, meaning more than homework.

"Me? Nah, everything's fine," Henry assured her.

"Okay," Wendy said reluctantly. She didn't trust that Henry was really okay with everything going on, but she wasn't the prying type.

"Will you read to me? I always understand things better after I've heard them from you," Henry said handing her a book. Wendy smiled. She'd been reading John and Michael bedtime stories for as long as she could remember.

"Sure," she said opening the book and beginning to read.

Wendy spent the rest of the day reading to Henry and checking his homework. She'd barely noticed how much time passed until she realized how low in the sky the sun was getting. "Oh! Henry you'd better get home before it gets dark," she said standing up.

"Already?" Henry asked looking up at her. She wished he could stay with her forever. He reminded her of how John and Michael used to be. Young, innocent, and ready to face the world. She suddenly found herself wishing Henry never grew up.

"Wendy? Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just... Stay you okay?" Wendy said handing Henry his book bag.

"I'll try," he agreed looking mildly confused.

"That's all I can ask for. Come on I'll walk you to the door."

Wendy didn't think about Peter at all until she was in bed. It was in the space between awake and dreaming where he haunted her. His eyes, voice, that stupid, stupid smirk, danced around in her mind for hours, until she fell into an uneasy, restless sleep.


	3. Neverland

The next day started off normal enough. Wake John and Michael up, get ready, make them breakfast, say good-bye to Mom and Dad, pay attention in class, answer every question you know the answer to. Wendy went through the day enjoying the routine and normalness to it. It wasn't until lunch that the day took and unexpected turn.

Wendy was on her way to meet Grace in the cafeteria so they could eat before going to the library when she saw him.

"Tell me, Peter. Do you_ live_ in the hallway?" Wendy asked stopping in front of him. Peter raised an eyebrow as if that was the most fascinating and amusing thing he'd heard all day.

"Maybe I just stand here in hopes you'll walk by," he replied standing so that he was looking down at her. Wendy suddenly became fascinated with her shoelaces.

"I doubt that's true," she said still looking down.

"Tell me, Darling. Whens the last time you ever did something fun?" Peter asked tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"I do a lot of fun things," she argued stepping back.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Peter asked like he already knew the answer.

"Like.. Like.. None of your business!" Wendy spat feeling childish.

"That's what I thought. Tell you what, Darling. A bunch of us are going into the woods. Why don't you tag along?" Wendy stood speechless. Go into the woods? During school hours? For what?

She voiced these questions to Peter, who just laughed.

"Take a risk, Darling. You might find it's worth it," he said walking off. Wendy stood watching him walk for a minute.

"Coming?" he asked turning around.

"We're not supposed to be off ground during school hours," Wendy pointed out, but she was hurrying to keep up with him.

"That's why they call it a risk Darling," Peter said smirking at her. She was really beginning to resent being called by her last name.

Wendy followed Peter out the back door of the school and up the path leading to the woods. When they got there, a group of boys was already waiting. They greeted Peter happily and eyed Wendy curiously.

"We don't usually let girls here," Peter explained.

"Of course," was all Wendy could say.

"Boys, Wendy. Wendy, the Lost Boys," Peter said introducing everyone. Wendy waved shyly and took a seat next to Peter.

"Are you sure it's safe to be back here? What if someone catches us," Wendy whispered worriedly.

"No one ever comes back here. We call it Neverland. Here have a smoke- you need it, "Peter said handing her a cigarette. Wendy eyed the cigarette cautiously. She'd never even touched her dad's cigars before and he wanted her to smoke? She looked around. All of the Lost Boys were talking, drinking, smoking, and laughing. She didn't know what made her do it, but before she knew it, she was taking a long drag of the cigarette. She coughed. It was highly unpleasant, but she kept going.

"Why do you call yourselves lost boys?" Wendy asked Peter after she finished her cigarette.

"Because we are. Everyone here is lost in one way or another," he explained, "Abandoned, misunderstood, you name it."

"So what made you invite me?" Wendy asked genuinely curious.

"You're lost too. I can see it. In the way you walk with your head down, the look in your eyes when you think no ones looking." Wendy stayed silent for a long while. She was lost. She'd always felt she wasn't justified to feel this way. She had a decent life, a loving family... So she kept quiet. And someone had noticed that feeling of emptiness, that feeling of being.. Lost.

"So you're gonna what? Try and fix me? Wendy asked suddenly defensive.

"Nope. This is just a place for you to be broken without being judged," Peter told her leaning back.

"Good. Now pass me a drink." Peter grinned and handed her a bottle.

Deep down, Wendy could feel that she was doing something wrong. She was skipping school, she was intoxicated, and she was with the one person her parents forbade. But it was so much easier to drown her sorrows in alcohol and tell stories to the engrossed Lost Boys that it would've been to go through another day convincing herself she was fine.

"Come on Darling, I think that's enough fun for one day, "Peter said when Wendy reached for yet another drink.

"Aw c'mon Pan lighten up," Wendy slurred.

"Classes end in fifteen minutes. That means you have ten minutes to sober up if you don't want to raise your brothers suspicions, "Peter said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You're right. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done any of this. Oh God oh God," Wendy said burying her head in her hands.

"Wendy," Peter said. The gentleness with which he spoke her name made her head snap up.

"It'll be fine. Want some water?" he asked.

"Yeah.. Thanks," Wendy said drinking it.

"Feel better?" Wendy nodded and stood up.

"I have to go meet John and Michael. Thanks for taking me to Neverland," Wendy said smiling weakly.

"You're welcome any time," one of the Lost Boys who Wendy learned was named Felix and was Peter's best friend told her.

"Thanks again guys," Wendy said before walking back to the school. Peter followed to make sure she didn't get caught. They stood by the door waiting for the final bell so they could slip in unnoticed.

"You know Peter you may put on a mask for the rest of the world, but I can see right through it," Wendy said as they waited.

"Really? And what exactly do you see, Darling?"

"That you're a good person," Wendy told him meaningfully.

"Yeah. Okay," he scoffed.

"You are. You created a safe haven for all those boys. And I could see how concerned you were about me," Wendy pointed out.

"I did not create a safe haven. They all just ended up there and I let them stay. And I wasn't concerned for you- I couldn't very well have a sobbing drunk girl on my hands now could I?"

Wendy sighed. "Why do you try so hard to be heartless?" she asked.

"I.." Peter, for the first time since she'd met him was speechless. They stood there for, just looking at each other. For a moment, Wendy thought he was going to kiss her and it terrified her how the thought of that made her feel. The bell rang jolting them apart.

"You'd better go find your brothers," Peter said opening the door.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Peter."

"See you tomorrow Darling," Peter said giving her that ridiculous smirk. Wendy shook her head and set off in search of her brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy didn't see Peter at all the day after that. Not in the back of the classrooms or in his trademark spot in the hallway. Growing worried, she decided to sneak off to Neverland before lunch. "Peter?" she whispered walking from the path into the woods.

"He said you'd show up here." Wendy sighed. It was Felix, who Wendy had secretly nick named Peter's trophy husband. He practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

"Where is he?" Wendy asked impatiently.

"He'll be here in a minute. Sit, stay a while." Wendy rolled her eyes, but did what she was told.

"Where are all the other Lost Boys?" Wendy asked after a while.

"They usually don't show up until later in the day." The pair fell into awkward silence. There was nothing to talk about without Pan giving them some common ground.

"How long have you known him?" Wendy finally asked in desperate need for some kind of conversation.

"As long as I can remember." Wendy nodded.

"And have you always been such close friends?"

"Yes." Wendy was growing increasingly tired of Felix's cryptic answers, but there was no one else around.

"So what's he really like? There are obviously rumors about who he is and what he's done, but they can't all be true." At first Felix just laughed. Then he spoke.

"You know it might be easier to ask these things of Pan himself," he pointed out.

"You're right. Forget I asked," Wendy mumbled.

"He doesn't have a family. He lives by himself on the edge of town. I pretty much live there too, but being as I have something relatively close to a family I can't stay. It's not the best situation, but he does what he needs to survive."

"Oh... Well I'm glad he has you. You really love him," Wendy said after a minute. What he needed to do to survive? What did that even mean?

"Love? I don't _love _anyone. His well-being concerns me that's all." Wendy just shrugged. However he choose to see it.

"Having fun you two?" Wendy's head whipped around at the sound of Peter's voice.

"I didn't see you in school today and I was getting worried... So I came to ask Felix where you were," she explained uneasily, not sure why she felt the need to justify her being there.

"Well I'm glad you two are enjoying each other's company," Peter said plopping down next to Wendy. She blushed and looked down. How did he manage to make her feel guilty when she hadn't done anything wrong at all?

"So Peter where have you been all day?" Wendy asked angry at both herself and at him for making her feel this way.

"Not that it's any of your concern, _Darling,_ but I had to take care of some things." Take care of some things? What did he and Felix just sit around thinking of new ways to be cryptic and "mysterious?"

"You're maddening you know that?" Wendy replied irritably.

"Yes, actually I do," Peter answered giving her that awful smirk she hadn't even realized she missed. What was happening to her?

"Are you alright Darling? You look troubled," Peter said watching her face.

"That depends. Do you actually care? Or are you just being patronizing?"

"Me? Patronizing?" Wendy just shot him a look.

"Well, yes. But never towards you Darling. No, no for you I have a special brand of humor." Wendy wanted to ask exactly what that was, but one look at the ridiculous smirk Peter was wearing told her she didn't want to know.

"You fascinate me Peter. You say you don't care about me, but you want to know what's troubling me. Isn't that a bit of a contradiction?" she asked feeling satisfied.

"Do not mistake my curiosity for concern, _Darling,_" Peter warned, but there was a smile in his voice. Two could play at this game.

"Wouldn't dream of it Pan," Wendy replied sweetly. Peter looked at her taken a back for a second, and them smiled.

"Well played Darling," he congratulated sounding impressed.

"Thank you." Wendy giggled, a little impressed herself.

The other Lost Boys filed in soon after that begging Wendy for more stories. She knew she should be getting back to school before people started to notice her repeated absences, but they were so excited. She had no idea her storytelling ability was great enough to have an impact on anyone, but here they were begging to hear stories of princes, dragons, and adventures. Wendy smiled. A few stories couldn't hurt.

"Alright guys, that's the last story for today. Wendy bird has to get home," Peter said as the school day neared its end.

"So soon?" the Lost Boys asked sadly.

"Yes!" Peter snapped. Then more calmly, "You'll see her tomorrow." Wendy looked over at him confused. What was that for? Were they not allowed to be upset at her leaving?

"Don't worry guys; I'll be back with more stories tomorrow," Wendy promised. This seemed to placate them and the satisfied teen headed up the path away from her unlikely friends.

"You didn't have to be so hard on them you know," Wendy said once they were back at the school.

"I wasn't being hard on anyone. They don't have some claim on you. They can't just dictate when you come and go. I was simply trying to tell them that." Wendy didn't know whether to be flattered or worried.

"Why Peter is that jealousy I hear?" she asked genuinely surprised.

"Jealously? Why would I possibly be jealous of any of them?"

"Because I was paying them more attention than you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, _Darling._ Who you pay attention to does not concern me in any way."

Wendy grinned despite herself. "I think it does," she said smugly.

"I think you should get used to disappointment," Peter replied before pulling her close to him, "Besides, if I wanted your attention I'd have it."

Wendy froze in shock, her cheeks reddening. He knew he was right and she hated him for it. She hated even more that she couldn't bring herself to move. She knew she should, but there seemed to be a magnetic force between them preventing her from moving.

"M-My brothers will be here soon," was all she managed to say.

"You think your brothers scare me?" Peter asked smirking.

"No that's not what I'm saying at all. I just... I have to go."

"I suppose you do. Until tomorrow Darling," he said finally releasing her.

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Wendy said walking off and fighting the senseless urge to hurl herself back into his arms.

"There you are!" John called when she finally found them. Much to her surprise, they were exactly where she told them to meet her.

"I can't believe you guys actually listened to me," Wendy said still mildly in shock.

"It's because we trust you and respect you. Something that should go both ways," Michael said pointedly. _Oh no_.

"Look guys-" Wendy started to say, but John cut her off. "We saw you with him!"

"Can we please talk about this at home?" Wendy begged, not wanting to hash out family drama in the school parking lot.

"Fine. Let's go." Wendy sighed and trailed after he brothers towards home.

John and Michael wasted no time. As soon as they were in Wendy's room, they tore into her.

"What happened to staying away from him?" Michael demanded closing the door.

"Guys you don't understand. We were just talking-"

"First he's helping you find us , then you're 'just talking!' What's next?" John asked suspiciously.

"You guys are completely overreacting. It's nothing!" Wendy tried to tell them.

"No overreacting would be telling Mom and Dad," Michael calmly pointed out.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Wendy asked. Both her brothers fell silent.

"John? Michael?" Wendy tried to search her brothers faces, but they wouldn't meet her eyes. She stared at them in disbelief. After all they'd been through they were just going to betray her like that?

"Out!" she shouted springing up. She was done trying to explain herself to these two. She was done with being told what she could do and who she could hangout with. And she was especially done with the fact that they were actually considering telling their parents. That was the number one rule of being siblings-you always covered for each other.

"Wendy, we're sorry. We just don't want to see you get hurt," John said, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I'm the oldest! I make my own damn decisions! Now out out OUT!" she shouted pushing them out of her room. She waited until they were gone to grab her bag. She wasn't running away exactly-it had only been one fight. She just needed to get away from her family for a little while. As quietly as she could, she opened the window, climbed down, and ran out into the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy ran through the streets of Storybrooke without any real direction. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from home as possible. She was running past the school when she heard him.

"Wendy?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Not now Peter," she said her voice wobbling from emotion and exhaustion.

"Isn't it a little late for a race?" he asked walking close to her. Wendy sighed. She was just destined to never be listened to.

"I'm not having a race. I-I needed to get away from home for a little while," she explained keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"What happened?" Peter asked after a while.

"It doesn't matter," Wendy said suddenly deflated.

"Well you can't just run around town all night. You'll stay with me." Wendy wanted to argue, to tell him she would be just fine on her own, but all the fight seemed to be knocked out of her. All she could manage was a brief nod before he scooped her up bridal style and carried her the few blocks to her house.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Wendy said when he placed her gently on the couch.

"Don't think too much of it, _Darling_. It was easier to carry you than have to wait around for you," Peter answered standing in front of her.

Wendy took this opportunity to look around the house. There were no pictures hanging, nothing to suggest that anyone lived there. It was a house, but not a home.

"This place is awfully impersonal," she commented standing up and looking around.

"There is no need to make it personal. It's a place to live, nothing more."

Wendy walked back over to him, wanting nothing more than to give him a real home, to protect him from anything that might come. She placed a hand gently on his cheek. "Oh, Peter. What could have possibly lead to this?"

"Doesn't matter," he said turning away. Wendy wished she could take away whatever it was that was hurting him, but she didn't even know what it was. Sighing heavily, she sat down and wondered how she managed to find someone even more lost than she was.

"You still haven't told me why you left home," Peter pointed out sitting down next to her.

"It's my brothers. Their fear of your reputation is greater than their love for me," she told him, hurt and exasperated.

Peter had moved to rest his head in Wendy's lap and was now smirking up at her. "Reputation huh?"

"I'm glad to see that even when trying to be comforting you're still narcissistic and condescending," Wendy said, pretending to be annoyed. In truth she was glad. The last thing she wanted to have was a tearful heart to heart.

"It's a gift." Wendy rolled her eyes and tried her best to hide her smile.

"See? I can be comforting," Peter said sounding proud of himself.

"I like you better this way. When you're not trying to act cold and heartless," Wendy said smiling down at him.

"And I like you better when you smile," Peter told her. The unexpected compliment made her flush bright red.

"Thank you," she said unsure how else to react.

"Who said it was a compliment?" Peter challenged raising an eyebrow. _Of course,_ Wendy thought frowning.

"It was by the way," he said noticing she'd taken him seriously.

"You have to warn me when you do that. I never know if you're being serious or not," Wendy complained upset at herself for falling for that.

"I'll try," Peter answered laughing.

The two fell silent, and Wendy started to sing quietly absent-mindedly stroking Peter's hair. She didn't realize she was doing it for quite sometime, and by then he'd fallen asleep. She smiled. Asleep, his face was innocent and serene. She'd only ever seen him go from playful to intimidating, so this was a welcome change. Quickly, she risked a soft kiss to his temple and tried to gather her jumbled thoughts.

"What am I gonna do?" she whispered to herself, feeling more conflicted that ever. Up until that day, she'd always felt that John and Micheal were right about Peter. She trusted their judgement, even if they were younger. But now with this broken, lost boy asleep in front of her, she was starting to think they were wrong. She knew how distrusted Peter was and how intimidating he could be. Yet she also knew how gentle and understanding he could be. Surely everyone else could see that too... Right?

Wendy sighed and rested her head. All of this was making her head spin. She didn't want to fall for Peter, even if her heart seemed to have other ideas about that, but she didn't want to be forbade from seeing him either. Conflicted feelings aside, she still enjoyed being with him and his lost boys, telling stories and playing games. She was on her way to sleep when Peter spoke.

"Wendy?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she responded drowsily.

"You can sleep upstairs of you want," he suggested.

"I don't know about that," she said uneasily.

"I'll stay down here. Unless of course you have other ideas," he said standing up and smirking at her.

"Fine," Wendy conceded standing up too.

"Come on, Darling. Let's get you to bed," he said leading her up the stairs to his room.

Wendy didn't like this, but she was tired and the bed looked so inviting... Finally, she gave in and lay down.

"Sweet dreams, Darling," Peter said tucking her in and getting ready to leave. Wendy looked around at the unfamiliar room and sighed. There was no way she was going to get to sleep in this.

"Peter?" she called quietly.

He turned around, an expectant smirk on his face. "Yes?"

"Wipe that ridiculous smirk on your face and come here. I don't think I'll be able to sleep here alone," she admitted swallowing her pride.

"As you wish," he said crawling in beside her.

"And no funny business or I'm kicking you off," she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Good night, Darling."

Wendy sighed in defeat. "Good night," she said finally finding the ability to close her eyes. And as much as she hated to admit it, she'd never slept better than she did that night in the comfort of Peter's arms.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your support! It means a ton that you all enjoy my writing. Be sure to tell me what you think! xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Wendy opened her eyes to see Peter looking down at her. "Were you watching me sleep?" she asked feeling self-conscious.

"For a little while. You were muttering things," he replied.

"Like what?" she asked.

"They don't understand. Who doesn't understand what?"

"I guess I was having a bad dream," Wendy said avoiding the question. John and Michael didn't understand that last night was the first time in a long time she felt something close to happiness. The town didn't understand that Peter wasn't a bad person, just lost-like her. She couldn't tell him any of this though, so she just stood up and stretched her arms.

"What time is it?" We're gonna be late for school."

"School? Who said anything about going to school?" Peter asked looking up at her.

"Won't all the Lost Boys miss you?" Wendy wondered sitting down next to him.

"I've been gone before. They'll survive."

Wendy sighed. Truth was, she didn't feel much like going to school either. If she'd gone she'd probably would've just ended up sneaking off to Neverland.

"Fine. What do you want to do instead?" she asked.

"While we're here... I could think of a couple of things," he answered smirking at her.

"That's not what I meant!" Wendy protested, heat rising to her cheeks.

Peter laughed. "Tsk tsk, Darling. So quick to jump to conclusions."

"You do this on purpose don't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

Wendy sighed. "I give up. Where's your bathroom?"

"The end of the hall. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done," he said getting up.

"Okay," Wendy said walking out. She found the bathroom almost immediately, rubbed some toothpaste on her teeth, and went downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she was met with the pleasant aroma of someone hard at work in the kitchen.

"You made breakfast?" she asked shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised. I have to eat somehow," he said sitting down. Wendy looked around. Eggs, pancakes, bacon.

"I'm impressed," she said sitting down across from him.

"You're easily impressed," was all he said. Wendy rolled her eyes and started to eat. Either she was starving or Peter was a surprisingly good cook.

"We're going for a walk. Here," he said handing her a change of clothes.

"What's this?" Wendy asked surprised.

"Some of my Mom's old clothes. You can't walk around like that," Peter pointed out.

"... Thank you. I'll-um- be right back," Wendy told him. She changed into the t-shirt and jeans in the bathroom and went back downstairs.

"They fit you well. Now let's go."

Wendy sighed and followed him. He was back behind his mask of arrogance and intimidation.

"Are you sure we won't get caught walking around town like this?" Wendy asked as they neared the schools.

"Of course not. I never fail-remember that," Peter said defiantly, but he took her hand and walked ahead of her protectively.

"Right.. So what exactly happened to your parents?" Wendy asked, curious.

"All in time, Wendy bird."

"Why do you guys call me that?" Wendy asked instead figuring it'd be easier to get him to answer that.

"You were telling a story. No idea which one, I don't notice what you say, just how you say it. And you must of gotten to an exciting part because you started flailing your arms. Like a little bird," Peter explained and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

They walked all through town, past the schools and stores, until they came to the forest.

"What are we doing here?" Wendy asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Darling," he told her releasing her hand and walking ahead. Wendy rolled her eyes and followed. Again with the cryptic and mysterious act.

The two made their way deep into the forest before Peter stopped abruptly. Regaining her balance after nearly bumping into him, Wendy took notice of the quaint little tree house.

"What's this?" she asked looking up at it.

"A secret. Follow me."

Wendy followed Peter up the ladder into the surprisingly adequate sized tree house. She looked around. There was an unmade bed taking up most of the space, a sleeping bag at the foot of it. Drawers were pushed up against the wall, faced down picture frames on top of them.

"Is this yours?" Wendy asked, not sure what to make of the house.

"It was my parents'. They... Left me here," Peter explained looking around.

"They left you? What do you mean?" Wendy asked. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed. After a moment's hesitation, Wendy followed suit.

"They were bad people, my parents. Liars, thieves, cheats. They usually got away with it, until it all started to catch up with them. We hid out here for a little while, but we were found out fairly quickly. Sheriff Graham discovered us on a walk in the woods one day. They killed him and took off. It all happened so fast. I wanted to run after them, but I had to at least try to help. Everyone came running, and by the time they got there it didn't look so good. I wanted to say it wasn't me, but they were already gone. So I went with it. To this day, everyone believes I did it and I let them."

Wendy was stunned into complete silence. She knew his maliciousness was all an act, but she'd never thought his reasons were so dark. For someone everyone was afraid of, he was so fragile. Her broken, lost boy, she thought tearing up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't fall apart on me Darling," Peter warned, but tentatively retuned her embrace. Wendy laughed through her tears. She wished she could just hold him and shelter him from the world forever.

"I'm sorry," Wendy said finally, not being able to find any other words. What could you did you say to a person who had lost so much and suffered so greatly?

"I didn't bring you here to ask for your pity," Peter answered. Wendy sighed and detangled herself.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I trust you," was all he said, but she could feel the weight behind it.

"I trust you, too. Even if my family claims I shouldn't."

"They don't understand you," Peter said after a while.

"And what you do?" Wendy asked in her greatest effort to keep her tone light.

"Better than they do," he pointed out.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, you're probably right."

"So stay with me. Here. We can have our own private Neverland," Peter said suddenly.

"Peter I-I can't. My brothers.."

"Don't understand you. You said it yourself. You'd be so much happier here," he argued immediately.

"Maybe for a little while. But they're still my family. And we've only known each other a few days. I'm sorry Peter, I just can't," Wendy said softly. Deep down she knew she was right, but a part of her wanted to just forget the world and stay with him.

"Fine. Go home, be miserable. Don't say I never asked."

Wendy sighed. She didn't want him to get all closed off and cold. She saw how alone he was and she wanted to help, but he had to try and see things from her perspective.

"Please don't be like that," she begged gently, "Say something."

"I said everything I had to say," Peter said stubbornly.

"Fine. I'm not going to sit here and coddle you like a child," Wendy said glaring at him. Before she knew what was happening, his lips had crashed into hers, rough and passionate. Something in her told her to fight, but it was overpowered by an insatiable need and she found herself kissing back just as passionately.

"I. Don't. Want. You. To leave," he said pulling away so that only their foreheads were touching.

"I don't want to leave," she admitted touching his face.

"So why are you? Last night was the first time since I parents left I slept through the entire night." Wendy sighed. This was getting harder and harder.

"I have to go home, Peter. I'll never really leave you, but we can't just shack up here. I wish there was a way to work this out, but there's just not."

"Okay," he finally said after a while. That was it? Just okay? No snide comment? No cold shoulder?

"Okay," Wendy said feeling shocked. She curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They looked out into the forest, neither one of them wanting to break the already fragile connection between them.

"You're a good person, Peter. And I know I keep telling you that. But I'm not going to stop until you believe me."

"That impeccable talent for only seeing the best in people is going to get you into trouble one day, Darling," he replied after a minute.

"Oh, Peter. I'm afraid it already has."


	7. Chapter 7

The pair spent the rest of the day running around the woods and acting like... Well children. "What's this?" Wendy asked after they'd collapsed on the bed laughing and out of breath.

"Hmm?" Peter asked looking over at her. Wendy handed him the leather-bound book.

"They're fairy tales. My parents used to read them to me," he explained. His tone was matter of fact, but there was flash of darkness behind his eyes.

"They look great. Want to read one?" Wendy asked, not wanting to force him into rehashing the past any more than he already had.

"If you want."

"Come on dummy. I'll read you 'Treasure Island'," Wendy said ignoring Peter's attempt to sound passive. She sat up against the headboard with his arm around her and began to read. She was halfway through the story and beginning to get really wrapped up in it when she noticed his staring.

"What?" Wendy asked self-consciously.

"I can't stop thinking about kissing you, and quite frankly it's driving me crazy." Wendy blushed and looked down at the open book in front of them.

"So do something about it," she said without thinking. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, as if he'd been waiting for her to say just that. Then, dropping the book, he pulled her close and kissed her. Softly at first, and then deeper, more passionate, like the need filled kissed they'd shared that morning.

"You're mine," he told her between kisses.

"I'm yours," she promised realizing it was true. He was her broken, lost boy and she was his Wendy bird. And no one, not her parents, or her brothers, was going to take that away from them.

"It's getting late," Wendy said pulling away with sheer will power.

"You could always stay another night," Peter said into her neck.

"Why must you make this so hard for me?" Wendy asked sighing.

"I never promised to play fair," he pointed out kissing her neck.

"No I guess you didn't," Wendy answered. She kissed him once more and quickly stood up before she was tempted to fall back in to his arms forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she told him readying to leave.

"Wait up, I'll walk you home," Peter called getting up.

"Oh... Alright," Wendy said vaguely surprised.

"Don't sound so shocked, Darling. You're much too fragile to wander around town by yourself," he said walking past her.

Wendy shook her head and followed him out of the forest. They walked into town, Peter holding her hand and walking ahead of her protectively.

"Wendy!" She turned her head to see Ruby waving her over from the dinner. She walked over to Granny's curiously. What happened? Ruby pulled the pair into the dinner and shooed them to the back.

"Where the hell have you been? Your parents have the whole town looking for you," Ruby whispered sharply.

"Of course they do," Wendy muttered shaking her head. She'd only been gone one night!

"Look I won't tell anyone where you are, but you have to go home," Ruby told her warningly.

"Fine. I'll go home," Wendy agreed reluctantly. Peter got up to follow her.

"I don't know if you should bring him. Your parents are kinda blaming him for the whole thing."

"It'll be fine. Thanks Ruby," Wendy promised and walked out before she lost her nerve.

"So you're sure you don't just want to go back?" Peter asked as they walked.

"Yes. It'll only be worse the longer I'm away," Wendy explained, but she did want to go back. She wanted to go back, forget everything, and just stay with him forever.

"I can tell when you don't believe yourself you know."

"Of course you can."

"You underestimate me Darling," Peter said pulling her to him.

"And you underestimate a town full of angry concerned parents," Wendy replied, but there was no fight in her voice. He smiled- not a smirk, but a genuine smile, the rare kid she'd only ever seen directed at her, the kind that transformed him into a completely different person, and kissed her.

"I'm serious," Wendy said pulling away, "I don't want you in any trouble."

"Trouble? I live for trouble," Peter said smirking.

"Trust me, I know. But I don't So please stop distracting me," Wendy instructed.

"You're the one distracting me," Peter argued.

"Me? How?"

"Well let's see... Between your hair being down for the first time since I've met you and that whole innocent big blue eyes thing you're doing I don't know how you expect me to focus."

"I..." Wendy trailed off, speechless and blushing. Then, collecting herself, "You're going to have to deal."

With that said, they continued to walk and managed to make it all the way to the Darling's house.

"Now go before they see you," Wendy pleaded.

"I told you before your family doesn't scare me," Peter said arrogantly leaning against the side of the house.

"Now is not the time for this! Please, Peter, just go," she begged quietly.

"As you wish. But I expect a memorable goodbye."

"Fine," Wendy said giving him a long, deep kiss. "Good enough?"

"For now. Later, _Darling." _And with that he was gone.

Wendy sighed and pulled her ribbon out of her pocket. It'd fallen out earlier that day and she hadn't thought to put it back in. She eyed it, wondering if she should make an effort to let her hair down more often. Then, realizing she was stalling, she tied her hair back up and went inside.

The door opened to choruses of "Where have you been?!" and "You are grounded for the rest of your life!" from Mr. and Mrs. Darling.

"I went for a walk," Wendy said shrugging. She hadn't meant to brush them off. The plan had been to grovel for forgiveness. But she was _so mad. _And the words were already out of her mouth.

"You were with that boy weren't you?" her mother asked looking shocked.

"Where I was and who I was with is my business," was Wendy's only reply. Mrs. Darling looked at her as if she'd slapped her.

"As long as you live under my roof it is," Mr. Darling injected, flabbergasted. Wendy had never seen her parents so mad. In all honesty, it was kind of amusing.

"Then I'll move out. But until that happens, I'll be in my room." She gave her parents a smug smile and headed up the stairs.

"You're not leaving your room for a month!" her father called up after a minute.

"Who said I wanted to?!" she called back slamming the door. She'd never slammed a door in her life.

Wendy sat down on her bed and attempted to gather her thoughts. She'd just lashed out at her parents. She couldn't believe it. Her whole life she'd been quiet and respectful. She'd kept her nose buried in a book and only spoke when spoken to. She'd been timid and soft-spoken... Until now. And it was actually.. Liberating. She felt free of her parents expectations, free of the pressure of society. Free to do whatever the hell she wanted and she was going to. A large yawn escaped her. There was plenty of time to enjoy her newfound freedom, but first she had to get some sleep. She laid down and let thoughts of Peter and Neverland send her to sleep.


	8. Snowflakes and First Dates

Wendy was not to go anywhere but home and school until her parents said otherwise. She was to go straight home and her brothers were to make sure she went to all of her classes. She abided by these rules for a while, but when the first snowfall of the season descended on Storybrooke, there was a knock at her window.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked when she opened it.

"I'm grounded," she explained trying to sound nonchalant. Truth was, she wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms. She'd missed Neverland and the Lost Boys, but she missed him more than anything.

"Why don't you take a break from being grounded? Everyone's been going on and on about how they miss you," he said, but she knew what he meant.

"I miss everyone, too. A lot," Wendy replied closing the space between them. Peter smiled one of his rare, genuine, just for her smiles, and kissed her.

"Up for a snowball fight?" he asked mischievously.

"Alright, but loser buys winner hot cocoa from Granny's," she answered before grabbing her coat and boots.

"It's a date," he agreed.

"You know we've never actually been on one of those," Wendy pointed out as they climbed out of her window.

"So it's a first date. Though I don't see the point of it," Peter replied when they were on the ground.

"It's just how these things work," she explained as they walked. They headed to their spot in the forest where they threw snow at each other and ran around until they collapsed, laughing on the ground.

"I give in," Wendy announced breathlessly.

"Little Wendy bird. So quick to give up," Peter teased sitting up so he was looking down at her.

"I refuse to give in to your taunting," she announced defiantly. He just laughed and stroked her hair. She smiled back and the two stayed frozen in that moment for quite sometime, just appreciating being in the other's presence.

"There's snow in my coat," Wendy said after a minute.

"Oh. Right," Peter said helping her up.

Granny's was blissfully empty when they got there. Slightly relieved the pair shrugged off their coats and slid into a booth near the back.

"Wendy? Your parents let you out?" Ruby asked walking over.

"Not exactly," Wendy replied quietly.

"Right. Well then I'll be quick with your orders. How does pie and hot cocoa sound?"

"Perfect, thank you."

Ruby smiled reassuringly and walked off.

"She seems to care about you a lot," Peter remarked after she was gone.

"Who, Ruby? I know. She's kind of like the big sister I never had. Ive known her my whole life," Wendy explained shivering.

"Better?" Peter asked sliding in next to her and putting his arm around her.

"Yes. Much," she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well don't you two look cozy," Ruby said placing everything on the table. Wendy just blushed and looked at her cocoa intently.

"I don't think she approves of me," Peter said sounding amused.

"You're probably right," Wendy agreed sighing.

"Well in that case," he said grinning and kissing her. She blushed and pulled away quickly.

"Eat your pie," she muttered. He shrugged, still looking mildly amused and did what he was told.

"So what do people do on a first date?" he asked after a while.

"Not make out that's for sure-Well not usually. They go out, they talk. It's awkward at first, but if they really connect, it can be wonderful. It-what?" she asked noticing his staring.

"Nothing. So what do they usually talk about?"

"Common things at first. The weather, where they're from, their individual interests... Then if they find they have something in common, they talk about that."

"So you'd tell me things like you like to read and you have two little brothers?"

"Exactly. And you'd tell me you like adventure and have a best friend that worships the ground you walk on."

"I don't know if I'd say that," Peter replied laughing.

"So what would you say?" Wendy asked.

"Well let's see..."

The two spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Wendy was amazed at how there was so much more to Peter than his reputation and how easy it was to talk to him. Time seemed to freeze when they were together. It was the happiest she could ever remember feeling. She would've stayed there all night if Ruby hadn't pointed out that it was closing time and suggested they take a walk in the snow.

"I really should be getting home," Wendy pointed out as they wandered around town aimlessly hand in hand.

"Have to get up early for school tomorrow Darling?" Peter asked tauntingly.

"If I want my parents to ease up on this whole grounding thing? Yes I do," she replied.

"I wish I could just keep you to myself forever," he said pulling her close.

"Well that's awfully selfish of you," she joked.

"I never said I liked to share," he answered smiling down at her. She blushed and welcomed his kiss happily. Was it wrong to want time to freeze in this specific moment. Where the snow was covering the ground and a lost boy was stealing her heart?

"Still want to go back?" he asked pulling away.

"Not even close. But it's a necessary evil. Come on," she said starting to walk.

They walked back to her house and climbed in through the window.

"You didn't have to come up here you know," she pointed out sitting on her bed.

"Well traditionally I'm supposed to walk you to your door. I figured this was the next best thing," he said sitting down next to her.

"It's better," she replied kissing him.

"I see your point. Here I'll tuck you in," he said when they finally pulled away.

"How sweet of you," she answered smiling and laying down.

"I know," he said grinning. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Good night," she sighed happily.

"Sweet dreams, Darling." And with that, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next month, Wendy and her family worked out being cordial to each other. She was still making smart comments at them, but she reduced it to only when she felt it was necessary. Glad to see progress, her parents expanded her grounding to being allowed to go to Granny's and the library as long as she was back by sunset. Her brothers were still keeping a close eye on her at school, making it impossible to sneak off to Neverland.

The only time she saw Peter was when he spent the night at her house, which was almost every night. Sometimes they'd talk or make out, and sometimes they'd watch movies until Wendy fell asleep. He was always gone when she woke up, and there was always a gift waiting there. Usually it was small things-flowers, a new ribbon for her hair, hot cocoa placed carefully on her end table. Then one morning, she felt something cold against her neck. She sat up and looked down on it. A necklace, with one silver star hanging from it. It was absolutely beautiful.

Wendy used one of the rare times both her brothers were too busy to breathe down her neck all day to find Peter and thank him. She finally found him at his locker, stuffing his coat inside. Grinning, she tapped him on the shoulder. She waited until he turned around to kiss him softly. He pushed her away from him, shocked.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a sharp, hushed tone.

"Thanking you for the necklace," Wendy explained uneasily.

"Not here, you're not."

"Well why not? I'm your girlfriend remember?" she replied defiantly.

"And we're the only two that know that."

"If you're worried about my brothers, they had some-" Peter covered her mouth looking annoyed.

"Look, _Darling._ Everyone here thinks this," he said motioning between the two of them, "Is completely one sided."

"They... They do?" she asked confused.

"Yes. As far as they know, you're fawning over me and I'm letting you."

"And you're okay with that?" Wendy asked feeling rage creep up on her.

"Quite frankly, yes."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was not her broken lost boy that left her presents and held her until she fell asleep. This- this was the heartless monster she'd been warned to stay away from.

"You can't be serious! Why can't you just let yourself feel something for once?" she demanded angrily.

"Because love is weakness. And I can't let myself... I can't," he replied shaking his head.

"You can't or you won't? Face it, you care more about your reputation than me!"

"That's not true. I just... I've spent a lot of time making sure I'm closed off and cold and I can't just throw that all away."

"This is ridiculous! You can't say you love me but I'm expected to be yours and no one else's! I risked everything for you did you ever think of that?! My friends, my family. I had a reputation too, but I gave it up! I gave it all up for you and you don't even care."

"That's not true! Wendy, please." Wendy. So he knew she was mad. Good. She shook her head and stepped back.

"No. No! I'm done. I'm done sneaking around just to entertain you. I'm done being the one who cares more. So you better figure out just how important your precious reputation is, because I'm through coming in second. Choose now, before you lose me forever."

Wendy turned around and stomped off. It was better to pretend she was angry than absolutely heartbroken. They'd just started out only to be torn apart by his pride. Tears stinging the back of her eyes, she ran. She ran out of the school and into town. She didn't know where she was going just that she had to get as far away from him as possible.

Somehow, she managed to end up at Granny's. She slowed down a bit and sat down in the booth her and Peter sat in whenever they were there.

"Wendy?" Ruby asked walking over.

Wendy just put her head down and tried to will the tears to stop. She was being ridiculous. She wasn't usually the type of girl to cry over a boy, but she felt like she'd been kicked in the chest.

"Oh, sweetheart don't cry," Ruby pleaded wrapping her arms around her. Wendy just shook her head and sobbed into her arms.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"It's not your fault. It'll be okay," Ruby assured her holding her tight. That was Wendy's favorite thing about Ruby. Even when she had no idea what was going on, she always said the right thing.

"Do you think I could get a cup of cocoa to go? I should get home," Wendy said after awhile.

"Sure. Sure okay. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Ruby asked. Wendy nodded weakly and Ruby went in to the kitchen.

Wendy looked down at her necklace and thought about the night before she'd gotten it. Her and Peter sat by the window looking at the stars.

"See that? That's the Little Dipper," she explained pointing at it. He looked over at it, mildly interested.

"What's that one?" He asked pointing to another constellation.

"That's Orion's Belt," she told him smiling. She loved stars and in her infinite boredom while being grounded she'd started studying constellations.

"That's my favorite star," she added after a minute, "The second star to the right." She would've gone on, but she could feel his gaze on her intently.

"Peter! You're not even looking," Wendy chastised looking over at him.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Darling. You're incredibly distracting," he said lowly leaning in towards her.

"So one track minded," she whispered her heart beating a million times a minute.

"Only when it comes to you," he whispered back, and then they were kissing. And then they were on her bed. Everything happened so fast that night. It was the first and only time they'd been intimate and he'd been so sweet about it, still staying to hold her until she fell asleep. How could that amazing and gentle person be the same person that had reduced her to tears in the hallway earlier?

"Wendy? You need a ride home?" Ruby asked handing Wendy her cocoa and snapping her out of her reverie.

"No. No I'll walk. Thanks Ruby," she said taking it.

"Any time kid," Ruby told her ruffling her hair affectionately. Wendy managed a small smile and walked home.

When she got home, John and Michael were on the couch playing video games.

"Where were you?" Michael asked looking up.

"Buzz off," she muttered stomping up the stairs.

"You're home. Finally!" Wendy would've screamed, but she didn't want to alert the whole house. Peter was sitting on her bed holding a slice of Apple pie. Her favorite.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered sharply,"What if one of my brothers-or worse, my parents, walked in?"

"So you do still care," he said smirking.

"I care about _my boyfriend_. Have you seen him? About yay high, brilliant green eyes, actually has has a heart?" Wendy asked sarcastically.

"I know you're mad-" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear 'I know you're mad.' I don't want to hear 'You have every right to be.' Because I know okay? I have the right to be absolutely devastated that I gave myself to you and you ripped my heart out right after! I know that you're here to make sure I don't hate you because even someone as heartless as you feels guilt. I know you're gonna tell me that it's for the best and we should just be friends so please just sa-" Peter kissed her cutting her off.

"How could I want any of that? All I want is you. All I'm ever going to want is you," he told her meaningfully pulling away. _Oh, _Wendy thought her heart stopping.

"I..." she trailed off not sure what to say.

"I shouldn't have said all of that earlier. I was just- Scared okay?"

"Scared? You, scared?" Wendy asked genuinely taken aback.

"Well, not scared exactly. I just... There's so many reasons I don't deserve you, so many ways we don't work. And truthfully, you probably shouldn't been seen with me. Not because I'm ashamed of you or anything I... Care about you a lot. But because Storybrooke is a very small town and eventually, someone is going to tell your parents." He hadn't let go of her the entire time he was talking and their close proximity was making it really hard for Wendy to focus.

"Screw my parents," she said without thinking.

He smiled. "I don't think they'll approve of that very much."

Wendy rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Shut up." She waited a minute for asking the next question. "... Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"Yes. But not in the way that you think," he explained.

"So how then?" she asked.

"Well... When my parents left, I had to learn to take care of myself. And for a while that meant not letting anyone in. But then you come along with your blue eyes and stories and big heart making question everything I once thought was absolute law."

"Really?" Wendy thought blushing.

"Really. And I thought-'this could be fun. As long as I don't let myself get attached'. I'm not proud that I thought that, but I did. And I broke my own rule the moment I kissed you. So I thought if I just let you go early I could save the both of us a lot of devastation."

"Oh, Peter. We were doomed the minute we met. But none of that matters," Wendy told him meaningfully.

"It doesn't?"

"Of course it doesn't. We fight all the time, you drive me absolutely mad, and everyone in town thinks you're going to turn me into some she devil. But we're still here aren't we? There's this... This force between us. I felt it the very first time we spoke. Everything in me told me I should get away, but I couldn't. And now? I won't. Because I need you. And I know in some sick, twisted way you need me too."

He didn't say anything at first, just looked at her. Wendy looked down, feeling self conscious. Great. He probably thought she was crazy.

"I think you're the greatest person I've ever met," Peter said, reading the thought clear on her face.

"Stay out of my head," she protested blushing.

"Nope. I like it in there."

"Even the dark corners?"

He kissed her. "Especially the dark corners."

"You should probably go. I have a ton of homework and it's my night to do the dishes..." Wendy started to say, but he cut her off.

"_Or _we could go to our tree house," he suggested. She did not like that knowing smirk on his face.

"Our tree house?" she asked.

"Of course. Who else would I share it with?"

"Felix?"

He laughed. "Come on. I have just the game for us to play."

"I don't like this," Wendy said reluctantly, but he was already at the window.

"It's now or never Darling. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'll show you adventure!" Wendy called climbing out the window after him.

"That's my Wendy bird. Let's go," he said stopping only to give her a soft kiss.

Wendy laughed. "I'm gonna be grounded for the rest of my life."

"I don't know. So far, I like you being grounded," Peter teased.

"Shut up" she replied and the two disappeared into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The kind of game Peter had in mind was the kind that involved tying Wendy up and doing things she couldn't even think about with out blushing. They lay together in the bed afterwards, Wendy examining the marks or her wrists.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yes. That was fun. I just... Can't bring myself to believe that I- well that we..." she trailed off and shook her head. He laughed and pulled her to him comfortingly.

"You'll get used to it," he told her.

"What makes you think I'll allow that again?" she asked stubbornly.

"Because you enjoyed it. And because you're mine, remember?"

"I can't talk about this," Wendy said blushing and standing up.

"We don't have to. We'll pretend it never happened if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Wendy sighed and sat back down. "I have to go home," she told him uneasily.

"I don't know why you insist on calling that place your home. You don't even like it there," Peter replied moving so he was next to her.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again. Even if we're not getting along right now, they're still my family and I still need to be with them."

"Do you? Or are you just saying that because that you think that's what they want? They're not here!"

Wendy flinched, tears springing to her eyes. She didn't know what, but something about the harsh tone in his voice, the fire in his eyes, well it... It scared her.

"I... I think that they love me. No, I know that they love me. Whereas you- you heartless jerk, think that you have some crazy claim over me. That I will just stay here with you and be your pet forever. But I won't. I can't. We just made up, Peter. Why can't you just let things be?" Wendy asked, losing fire as she spoke.

"If you go, then you might as well not come back." That was it. No apology, no gentle touch, no crack in his shell. Her broken, lost boy had retreated into himself again and she didn't even have the energy to try to pull him out.

"Fine. I won't. I meant what I said about us needing each other, but you insist on fighting it. Me being yours does not mean I do what you say when you say it. When we're... Playing, it's fine. But once it's over I am my own person before anyone else. Even you."

He looked at her. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face made her want to stay forever. Still, she had a point to prove. She was his girlfriend, not a slave. And if he kept this up, she would have to force to herself to give up being that too.

"Come find me when you understand my needs are just as important as yours," she said unhooking her necklace. She kissed him once, leaving her hand on his face a minute longer that necessary, and then left.

Wendy didn't even have the energy to climb back in through the window. She walked in through the front and slammed the door.

"Where were you?" her father asked when he saw her.

"Granny's," she lied automatically shrugging off her coat.

"I didn't see you leave," her mother commented softly.

"Guess you weren't paying attention," she spat storming up the stairs before either of them could react. She walked into her room and threw herself on her bed. Deep down she knew it wasn't fair to take her frustration out on her family, but it felt nice to be mad at someone who would actually react. She just didn't understand! The minute she disagreed with him he turned into exactly the person she'd always thought he wasn't. It was the most frustrating thing in the world. She caught something out of the corner of her eye. She sat up and walked over to the window. It was a dream catcher. She picked it up and saw that there was a note underneath.

"To keep you from the dark corners when I'm not there to protect you," she read aloud. It was so simple, but so thoughtful and so sweet. Tears burned the back of her eyes. Maybe she'd overreacted. She knew he had a dark past, and maybe that meant abandonment issues. It could be that every time she walked out, he felt she wouldn't come back. But she would. Every time. The problem was that he didn't realize that no matter what, she'd always come back.

Wendy sighed. Peter was being completely unfair, but she wasn't being much better. She hung the dream catcher in the window. She'd give him a few days to relent first, but if he didn't give in by Christmas Eve, she'd have to take matters in to her own hands. Satisfied with her plan and completely exhausted, she crawled into bed.


	11. Merry Christmas Darling

Christmas Eve had finally arrived, and Peter and Wendy still weren't speaking. It was driving Wendy absolutely mad, but she wanted to prove she could be just as prideful as he was. Still, she missed him. So after helping her family decorate the tree and place gifts under it, she set out into the snow, a neatly wrapped present under her arm.

Felix met her outside Granny's wearing his ever-present scowl. "Smile. It's Christmas," Wendy said when she saw him. He gave her a quick sarcastic smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Remind me why I have to help with your relationship problems?" he asked as they walked.

"Because I don't know if he'll let me in if he sees me," Wendy explained.

"Fine. But only because him moping around all day is incredibly boring," Felix replied.

"You guys are so cute," Wendy teased grinning.

Felix stopped in his tracks. "I am many things, Bird. _Cute _is not one of them."

"You need a girlfriend. Now hurry up I want to get this over with," Wendy instructed picking up her pace as she spoke.

"What I need is a best friend that doesn't come with a plus one," Felix answered.

"Don't be jealous," Wendy joked smiling at him.

"Jealous? Why would I-" Wendy held up her hand cutting him off. "We're here. Now go."

Felix glared at her and knocked on the door.

"Felix. I wasn't expecting you," Peter said opening the door.

"I'm not here for me," Felix answered sounding bored.

"Hi," Wendy said stepping put from behind him.

"Hello, _Darling._ Finally come to your senses?" he asked leaning in the doorway.

Wendy sighed. There was no way they were going to have an honest conversation with Peter's number one fan standing there.

"Can we talk? Alone?" she asked as gently as she could.

"Don't have to ask me twice. Merry Christmas!" Felix called walking off. Somehow he managed to make even that sound menacing.

"Well we're alone. Exactly what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Peter asked.

"Peter, please. It's Christmas. Can you just drop the act and talk to me?" Wendy pleaded.

"Act? What like you running home to play perfect daughter every day?"

"That's not fair! I nowhere near act like the perfect daughter. I bought my family Christmas gifts, I decorated the tree. That wasn't an act. That was me trying to show them I cared after being awful to them for so long," Wendy told him, exasperated.

"Ah, of course. So what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

I am here because I don't want to choose. I know there aren't many people in your life that haven't walked out on you, and I don't want to walk out on you too. But I want to be able to have a relationship with my family without you villainizing me for it. Is that fair?"

Silence hung between them for a long time. Then, "You're right."

"I-I am?" Wendy asked shocked.

"Don't get used to hearing that one, Darling. But yes. Truthfully, it's been boring without you around," Peter admitted.

"Is that your way of telling me you missed me?" Wendy asked grinning, "Because if it is, it's been boring without you around too."

He smiled and kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Darling."

"Merry Christmas, Peter," she said smiling back.

They kissed again, and Wendy almost forgot why she was there.

"I got you something," she said pulling away.

"You did?" he asked, and she realized how long it must've been since the last time he'd gotten a present.

"Yes. I should make you wait until tomorrow to open it, but I'll make an exception," she said handing it to him.

"I got you something, too. I was going to leave it in your room, but since you're here," Peter replied disappearing behind his door and reappearing with a not so neatly wrapped gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything. Thank you," Wendy said taking it.

"On three?" Peter suggested. Wendy nodded.

"One.. Two.. Three!" The two laughed and stated unwrapping their gifts.

Wendy looked at the leather bound book in her hands. It was a collection of all her favorite stories. "So you never run out of stories to tell," was written on the inside cover. She smiled and hugged it to her chest.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked looking over at her.

"I love it," she said hugging him, "What do you think of yours?"

Peter looked down at his gift. Wendy had made him a scrapbook of the two of them. In Neverland, the tree house, Granny's, even her room. She'd also made a section for Felix and the Lost Boys.

"I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. That there are people that care about you and see the good in you," she told him. He didn't say anything, he just pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"It's perfect," he said into her hair. She smiled and hugged back.

"I should go. Will you come visit for Christmas?" she asked.

"Sure," he said simply.

"Okay. See you then," she said kissing him.

"I look forward to it," he said kissing back.

Wendy waved one last time before heading home, her story book tucked safely under her arm. She crawled back into her room, and awaited Christmas with all the excitement of a child yearning to see what Santa brought them.

The next day was no disappointment. The Darling family sat around the tree laughing and exchanging gifts. The first one Wendy's parents gave to her was to lift her grounding. They said she'd proven herself trustworthy once more. Wendy smiled and thanked them, ignoring her guilt. She gave John and Michael new video games that they ran off to test out, her father new cuff links, and her mother a picture of the five of them in a homemade picture frame. Her mother nearly cried. Wendy got new clothes and books, which she thanked everyone explicitly for. Then she ran off to her room with the excuse that she needed to make room for all the wonderful gifts.

"Are you having a merry Christmas?" Peter asked when she walked in.

"I am now," she said grinning and kissing him. He laughed and moved so they fell back onto the bed.

"Shh," Wendy whispered giggling.

"I wasn't planning on talking," he whispered back kissing her.

"I like your idea," she answered kissing back.

There was a knock at the door jolting them apart.

"One minute!" she called. Then, "Under the bed. Go."

She fixed herself and opened the door.

"Mom wanted us to tell you to come back to our world. We're about to start Christmas dinner," John told her.

"I'll be right down. Merry Christmas little brother," she told him smiling.

"Merry Christmas Wendy," he said ruffling her hair. _Stupid growth spurts_, she thought walking back into her room and closing the door.

"I have to go eat dinner with my family," she said when Peter crawled out from under the bed, "Do you want me to bring you up a plate?"

"That's alright. Felix and I are probably going to go throw snowballs at passing cars," he answered shrugging.

"I wish I could stay longer, but-"

"You have a family. You should be with them."

"I knew you had a heart," Wendy said smiling.

"Yeah we'll don't tell anyone else. Can't have everyone thinking I've gone soft."

"Don't worry; I like being the only one who knows."

He smiled and kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Darling."

"Merry Christmas, Peter. I love you. It's okay you don't have to say it back. That's my other gift. To let you know how I feel without expecting anything in return. I'll see you later." The words tumbled out one after another, and Wendy started towards the door.

Peter grabbed her arm before she could open the door. She turned back curiously. "Yes?"

"I-Well... Same," he finally said.

Wendy smiled and kissed him. "I know," she said leaving.

The rest of the day was spent with her family, and for once Wendy felt like they were a family again. She had everyone she cared about with her in one way or another and it felt great. After dinner, she helped her Mom clean up and went upstairs to her room.

"I wasn't going to stay, but then I realized something. You never took you necklace back," Peter pointed out holding it up.

"That's okay. I like it better when you're here," Wendy said turning around so he could put it on.

"I'm glad," he said clasping it.

She turned back around and kissed him. "Best Christmas ever," she said grinning.

**A/N: So there you have it- my attempt at a Christmas chapter. Hope you enjoyed it & Happy Holidays! 3 3 Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

The day after Christmas, Wendy convinced Peter to go with her to the library so she could get started on her vacation homework. When they got there, Mr. and Mrs. Gold were reorganizing one of the book shelves.

"Hi Wendy. What can I do for you?" Belle asked stepping down off the latter.

"Hi. Do you mind if we use the back table for homework?" Wendy asked.

"Of course not. Just keep it down okay?"

"Got it," Wendy said waving and leading Peter to her favorite table by the window.

"You know the whole idea of a vacation is not doing any work," he pointed out as they sat down.

Wendy laughed. "You didn't have to come you know," she pointed out.

"You make it sound like its easy to say no to you," he replied kissing her.

"Oh no you don't. I have work to-" he kissed her again, cutting her off.

"You're going to get us kicked out," Wendy whispered.

"All she said was keep it down. No better way to stay quiet than this," he whispered back.

The the two were soon interrupted by a book being slammed down on the table. Wendy looked up to see Grace looking less than pleased.

"Can we help you?" Peter asked sounding uninterested.

"Peter," Wendy chastised then turned back to her friend. "Hi Grace. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. You know as fine as I can be after my best friend suddenly disappears," Grace said pointedly.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't told you what's been going on. But I was grounded," Wendy tried to explain.

"I know. Your Mom told my Mom. That doesn't mean you couldn't have told me at school. If you even still go to school that is."

Wendy sighed. "Grace, please just let me explain."

"I'm listening."

"Could you give us a minute?" Wendy asked turning to Peter.

He looked conflicted for a moment. Then, "I'll meet you at Granny's in ten?"

"Okay," Wendy answered nodding. He kissed her and then walked off as if Grace weren't standing there at all.

"Your Mom also told my Mom you'd come to your senses. Clearly that isn't true," Grace said sitting down.

"My parents overreacted, we had a fight, they grounded me, we worked it out," Wendy replied shrugging.

"Whatever happens in your family, you know I'm on your side, but this.. I don't know Wendy."

"What do you mean 'this?'" Wendy asked.

"Disappearing, skipping school, hanging around Pan. Wait- what is he, like your boyfriend now?" Grace asked.

"No, Grace. I just enjoy making out with random guys in the back of libraries now. Didn't I tell you?" Wendy replied sarcastically.

"Wendy I'm saying this as your friend. You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Grace said after a minute.

"Getting myself into? You don't even know him!"

"That's the point! Neither do you!"

"I do, actually. There's a lot more to Peter than meets the eye. And even if there weren't, you don't get to tell me who I can or cannot date!"

Wendy was growing more and more irritated by the second. Of all people, she'd expected Grace to understand. And she didn't, not even a little bit. The thought made Wendy feel more like a lost girl than anything else that had happened.

"You can't fix him, Wendy," Grace said after a minute.

"I- What?" Wendy asked taken aback.

"I know you. You think he's just troubled, misunderstood. That a few kind words and a trusting heart will magically heal the most distrusted person in town. But they won't. You can't fix him."

"Maybe I can't 'fix' him because he's not broken. Ever think of that?"

Grace opened her mouth to say something else, but Wendy wasn't having it. She packed up her things and left without so much as a goodbye.

By the team she got to Granny's, Wendy was fuming. How dare Grace think she knew what was going on inside of her head! She didn't know her, not really. And she wasn't trying to fix Peter! What a ridiculous accusation. She was with him because she loved him, faults and all. And for Grace to insinuate anything else, well that was just wrong. She sat down next to Peter, still not any closer to calming down.

"You alright Darling? You looked troubled," he pointed out.

"I'm fine. Just upset I didn't get more work done is all," she lied.

"You'll have plenty of time to finish," he said kissing her temple, "And I know when you're lying."

"Fine, fine. I just... I thought of all people Grace would understand. And she doesn't."

"Does anyone?"

Wendy sighed. "No, not really."

"It's us against the world, Darling," he said and somehow the thought both saddened and comforted her. She nodded and kissed him.

"I should be getting home soon. I don't want to push my newfound freedom," Wendy said taking a bite off her food.

"You worry too much Darling. When do you ever just live?" Peter asked looking over at her.

"Whenever I'm with you," she muttered blushing.

"As much as I like that answer, it's not completely true. You're worried about something now."

"I wish we could just _be _for a little while. No parents or school. No living in constant fear someone's going to tell we've been spending all this time together. I don't know," Wendy said shaking her head.

"We could you know. We'd have to leave though."

"And stay where- our tree house? No they'd find us too soon. If we were really going to run away we'd have to leave Storybrooke."

"And go where?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere they wouldn't think to look for us," Wendy answered thoughtfully.

"Somewhere far away then?"

"Yeah, a place where we would go unnoticed. A city maybe?"

"Ah, but how would we live?"

"How have you been living all this time?"

"In their haste to get out of town, my parents left a lot behind," Peter explained.

"Hm. I guess we'd have to rent out a place. Which probably means getting jobs," Wendy pointed out.

"Or we could live off all my parents buried treasure."

"Yes, but how we could we even get to the city, not to mention taking all that stuff with us."

"We could try hitch hiking," Peter suggested.

Wendy laughed. "Could you imagine ever actually doing this?"

"Believe it or not, yes."

"Really?"

"Why not? I've survived here by myself. It'd just be a matter of getting there."

"A city is different from a small town where everyone knows everyone."

"True, but we could figure it out."

Wendy smiled. She could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out every obstacle they could encounter. To him, it would be nothing but a great adventure. To her, it was nothing but a dream.

"Come on," she said getting up, "A dream this big should be hatched in the privacy of your own home."

"What happens when it becomes a plan?" he asked standing too.

"I guess we'll have to see."


End file.
